


Love and Swallows

by beysus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beysus/pseuds/beysus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wakes up early and can't sleep. What is there to do, but Harry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Swallows

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing smut, so hope you enjoy it! Basically a whole lot of fluff, because Louis and Harry make my heart fluffy.  
> Might be sickeningly sweet.  
> Also, this hasn't really been beta'ed - sorry if there are any typos and/or grammatical errors I didn't catch!
> 
> Thanks to my super supportive and wonderful friends, who always encourage me!

8:06 am. They had another hour or so to sleep before having to get up for the day, but Louis could never sleep in late the day of any performance. With their jam-packed tour schedule, this effectively meant that Louis just didn’t sleep in anymore. Although Louis certainly loved his beauty sleep, he could usually think of things to occupy his time those mornings he woke up early. His boyfriend, who was lying next to him in bed with his arm wrapped around him, acting as the big spoon, was definitely his favourite activity.

Louis turned himself around to properly face Harry. He reached over to stroke Harry’s face gently with his index and middle fingers, leaning in to press a gentle kiss onto his lips (morning breath be damned). Harry’s lashes fluttered as he slowly opened his eyes.

“Lou, what time is it? ’M exhausted. Go back to sleep,” he murmured.

“C’mon, Haz,” Louis whispered to him, with a glint in his eyes. “I think I could make it worth your while to stay awake.”

Harry let out an unintelligible groan and sighed deeply, closing his eyes again and preparing to go back to sleep.

Louis pulled the covers down and reached for Harry’s cock which, despite his claims of fatigue, was already half-erect. Louis lowered himself down to tease Harry’s morning wood with his tongue. If he had to judge based on the moans elicited, he would guess that Harry was more than happy after all to be woken up. 

“Louis,” Harry growled, “You always know how to…” Harry paused, overcome by the sensation of Louis’s tongue on his balls. “Fuck, Lou. You know how to make me feel so good,” he sighed.

It was true. In three years, Louis had taken it upon himself to memorise every limb, every crevice of Harry’s body. He could still remember their first times sucking each other off in the X Factor house – Harry’s supple body, which at the time was still growing, and  seemed to be calling his name at every second. They had been excited, for sure, but they had been so unsure of themselves. Harry had relied on Louis, assuming the older boy had known what he was doing, when in fact it was all brand new to him as well. He had come into the X Factor auditions with a girlfriend. Sure, he had wanked once or twice to gay porn alongside the straight stuff. And, sure, he hadn’t really progressed much further than kissing with any girl he had been with. But he had still thought of himself as straight, had still appreciated a good rack on a girl, up to that point. Until he saw Harry, and everything changed. Those brown curls, those brilliant green eyes and that smile that, after three years, could still make his stomach do somersaults. Louis typically hated cheesy romantic language, but in his own head, when it came to Harry…well, there wasn’t any other way around the fact that he was hopelessly enamoured with the boy.

What had begun as mere infatuation, however, evolved into something much more mature, and much more real, than anything Louis could ever have imagined. It still made Louis angry if he thought too hard about those discussions with management about contracts and eligibility and mass-market appeal. He knew objectively why he and Harry had to be closeted, and why they had to seem relatable and obtainable to the young, impressionable girls who were being targeted with merchandise and concert tickets. Louis had feared that all the restrictions on their relationship would drive Harry away from him, but it had only made their connection deeper. Louis was only twenty-one, but he often felt at least five years older, what with everything he had to deal with. And Harry…that innocent, naïve sixteen year old he had fallen in love with had also been forced to grow up far too quickly.

Louis had already learned at a young age, with the divorce of his parents, that not everyone got their happily-ever-afters, and that real life was often complicated. One of the things he most admired in Harry, though, was his optimism and his blind faith that things would get better. Sure, Harry got sulky every time Louis was forced to go out with Eleanor, to prove his heterosexuality to the world. And that brief stint where Harry had “dated” Taylor Swift…well, it was clear that he would never make a great actor. But despite all the adversities they were facing, which technically should have distanced the two of them, Harry found a way to cling to Louis, and to affirm his love. It was amazing to Louis that someone so youthful and hopeful could also be so mature and serious, but with every new tattoo, Harry committed himself further to Louis, inking their love permanently on himself. Having sacrificed their personal freedom for the price of their fame, the only way they had to genuinely express themselves was through their bodies. As such, Harry’s body (along with Louis’s body, but at a slower rate) was gradually becoming a canvas, upon which he was allowed to communicate his most important secret. But, _mmm_. Harry’s body…

Louis stopped teasing and opened his mouth wide to take Harry’s cock in his mouth. Louis hadn’t known that all those hours spent with vocal coaches would do wonders for his blow-job technique, but Louis had realised long ago that lifting his soft palate helped him not only reach the high notes, but also receive the entire length of his boyfriend’s dick. Louis sucked on Harry’s cock, thrusting his mouth back and forth, and slurped greedily. Louis could feel Harry’s fingers stroking his hair, encouraging him into the blow job, and he soon tasted Harry’s pre-come on his lips. Although he never would have guessed that he could enjoy giving head, Louis had quickly discovered there weren’t many things in this world he loved more than having his lips around Harry’s dick. Except perhaps Harry’s mouth on his. And, of course, fucking. Which was the next part of the plan.

“Louis, I’m gonna come soon if you don’t stop, and I’m definitely not done yet,” said Harry, panting. If Louis weren’t so focused on giving head, he might have registered how amazing it felt being able to get his boyfriend so close to climax in a mere manner of minutes, even after three full years together. But his mind was on hold at that moment as he experienced a sensory overload, taking in the feel and smell of Harry’s cock in his face. Louis slowly moved his face away from Harry’s groin area, and gently turned him over onto his stomach. He reached over to the bedside table for the tube of lube they never went anywhere without and squirted some onto his fingers. He started with one finger, inserting it into Harry’s ass. Louis smiled as he remembered the first few times he had fucked Harry, when they hadn’t known how much prep was necessary, and Harry had trouble walking for a day or so afterwards. (He also blushed as he remembered that interview where they had basically let that slip – where Harry had admitted to trying to walk for days. Both boys had come a long way in filtering themselves since then.)

Harry moaned as Louis added another finger. “Ohhhhh…I need you,” he murmured, gripping the corners of their hotel bed with closed fists. Louis leaned over Harry, pressing kisses up and down his neck as he continued stretched out his ass with his fingers.

“I’m gonna fuck you, Haz,” Louis whispered in Harry’s ear as he maintained his scissoring. “I need to be inside of you right now.” Harry let out an involuntary groan as Louis finally put a third finger up his ass and sucked hard on the younger boy’s neck. He was aware that it probably wasn’t a good idea to mark Harry up; not when they had a concert that night. But Louis had always been possessive, and he decided long ago if he couldn’t hold his boyfriend’s hand, he sure as hell needed some way of letting the world know that Harry was _his_. As much as the other boys complained that the frequent love bites Louis and Harry sported were dead giveaways for fans, especially when it had been weeks since Eleanor’s last visit and Harry was officially “single”, Louis knew it turned Harry on just as much as him to have visual reminders that they were taken for and, in spite of the mandatory closeting, knowing that their bodies still revealed the truth.

Louis continued to move his well-lubed fingers in Harry’s ass, thrusting them in and out of his anus to prepare him for his cock. Having marked a couple of hickeys on Harry’s lower neck, Louis bit down hard on his shoulders. Harry shuddered with pleasure, encouraging the older boy to further mark him up, to further make him Louis’s. He had, after all, given his heart to Lou years ago; why should his body be any different?

“Lou! _Ooohhh_ ,” he groaned again, “I think I’m ready.” Harry’s eyes were closed; he didn’t need vision to enjoy getting fingered up the ass.

“You sure, babe?” Louis asked in between sucking more marks on Harry’s body.

“Yes!” Harry panted, grimacing.

Louis smiled. “Are you just ready, or do you _want_ me?”

“Louis, _please_. I don’t want you, I fucking _need_ you,” Harry cried out. “Need to feel you inside of me, come on, right now, I need it, I need it so bad!”

“All right, Hazza,” Louis replied, laughing. “My, aren’t we getting desperate!”

“Right, hilarious,” said Harry shortly. “Can we laugh about this after? I…I can’t take it any longer.”

“Oh, come on Haz,” Louis said, teasing him. “I expect you to take it, and I’m pretty sure you’ve told me before it’s pretty long! Don’t go offending my pride now.”

“Fuck!” Harry groaned. “Get your cock in my arse now, you bastard!”

Louis decided it was time to stop teasing him. Although he would have liked to think his benevolence was merely for Harry’s sake, he knew he also couldn’t wait any longer. He was pretty hard already, as a by-product of being with Harry and the foreplay he had initiated, but he grabbed some more lube to help stroke himself off quicker, and to slick himself up in preparation for entry.

Harry turned himself over onto his back as Louis jacked himself off. Although they had originally started fucking doggie style, they both found they enjoyed it better when they could see each other’s faces. Okay, it was cheesy, but Louis felt like looking at Harry elevated their sex from mere fucking to _lovemaking_ (yeah, being with Harry made Louis _hate_ the thoughts that came out of his head sometimes, but he couldn’t stop these feelings; not even if he tried).

Louis aligned himself with Harry, fitting himself perfectly into the crevices of his long frame. Harry lifted his legs up onto Louis’s shoulders, providing the shorter boy with easy access to his bum. Louis grabbed some more lube (one could never have too much lube, after all), and gave himself another few strokes before inserting himself into Harry. They had long dispensed with condoms; there was no point, as they were both clean, and they weren’t screwing around with anyone else. Louis could still remember their first time bareback, last Valentine’s Day, after a series of interviews where they couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. Louis liked to think of himself as the dominant one in bed, but that night, when Louis had opened up the condom wrapper, getting ready to pull it over his cock, Harry had grabbed it and thrown it to the floor, and said, “Now, I don’t think we need this anymore, do we?” They hadn’t bothered with protection since then.

Coming inside of Harry, without any boundaries, had been the single hottest thing Louis had ever experienced that night. As bareback became their norm, both boys grew accustomed to the feeling of flesh and to the heat of semen in their asses, but neither of them could honestly say that the added intimacy didn’t make them even more hot for one another. Even though fucking had grown routine for them, Louis couldn’t imagine a day where sex with Harry wasn’t the single most exciting thing in his life. And that included the massive adrenaline rush he got every night performing to arenas filled with thousands of screaming fans.

Having gotten inside Harry’s ass, Louis began to thrust in and out, once again finding their natural rhythm with one another. After all this time, Harry’s ass was still so fucking tight and, god, it felt so good. Louis loved stretching him out like this. He loved being in charge, and his thrusting got more and more fast-paced as Harry cried out his name. Looking into Harry’s eyes as he fucked him, Louis could feel himself edging closer and closer to climax. Louis closed his eyes for a moment, totally enraptured in the sensation of his cock opening Harry up. Based on the groans and obscenities rolling out of Harry’s mouth, he could tell he was hitting Harry’s prostate and, encouraged, thrust even harder in and out. Harry was jerking himself off with one hand as he was holding onto Louis’s shoulder with the other, all the while being penetrated.

 _In and out, in and out. Harry. Louis. Love. I love you. Fuck. Oh. Yes. Fuuuuck._ Louis could no longer tell what was in his head, what Harry was saying, and what was coming out of his own mouth, but it didn’t matter. They were connected, he and Harry. He could feel his sweat dripping onto Harry’s chest and, oh. Harry’s chest. Louis had loved the two swallow tattoos on his chest, which he knew represented the two of them. And although he had scoffed at the idea of the butterfly, he couldn’t even imagine Harry’s chest without it. And…fuck. These tattoos. They were love. They were in love. And the swallows, those bird tattoos. They were there to show it to the world. Louis felt his mouth open involuntarily and he felt himself release as semen spurted out. He didn’t move, allowing himself to fill Harry up with his cum. He kept his eyes focused on the tattoos, on the permanent visual proof of their love.

“Lou, fuck!” Harry whimpered, jerking himself off even faster. Louis spat on Harry’s hand to provide him with some extra lubrication, and between having his ass filled to the brim with one of Louis’s fluids, and his hand with another, it was only another minute before he came as well, spurting cum all over himself and Louis’s chest. Louis removed himself from Harry’s ass, leaning in greedily to lick up the semen off of Harry’s chest and groin area, finally reaching for Harry’s cock to suck it clean.

Having cleaned Harry up, Louis leaned back against the pillows, preparing to cuddle once more. Harry, however, simply laughed at him. “Louis, you’re filthy. You can’t just go back to bed like that.”

“’M not _filthy_ , I’m feeling quite perfect, Harold,” Louis replied cheekily.

“How about,” Harry said, eyes glinting with contentment and…was that really lust? Hadn’t he just come? “How about we take a shower, babe?”

Although Louis was tired, he realised Harry was right. And besides, their showers were never boring, to say the least.

Harry ushered Louis into the bathroom, grabbing his ass and practically herding him in there. Louis couldn’t say he minded – it was nice when Harry took charge, even if Louis was shocked sex was still on his mind. It usually took him a bit longer than Harry to recharge. Harry turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower, dragging Louis with him. Louis reached for the soap, and scrubbed Harry’s body, starting with his back and arms, and reaching down to his ass, and all the way down his legs, before turning him around to wash the front of his body. He loved looking at Harry’s tattoos, yes, but in general, Louis knew his boyfriend’s body was _perfect_. And for once, that wasn’t just his hormones talking…that was an objective fact. He smiled as he washed Harry’s penis, leaning his own cock into his. He handed the soap to Harry in order to grab both of their cocks, jacking them off together in one hand, with the other on Harry’s ass.

Harry, however, had other plans. He soaped up his hands, and got on his knees in the shower, turning Louis so that his back was facing him and that he was at face-level with Louis’s ass. “You know,” he said, “that was great and all. But I really didn’t get enough of a chance to play with your arse.”

Louis turned back to look at Harry, smirking. “Well, I suppose it is quite heavenly, innit?”

Harry looked him in the eye and replied unabashedly, “You’ve no idea, babe.” He lathered it with soap and rinsed it before putting his mouth on it. Louis wasn’t prepared for the sensation of Harry’s tongue around his asshole, and he whimpered as Harry rimmed him like his life depended on it. With one hand on his cock, the other hand running up and down Louis’s body, and his mouth on Lou’s ass, Harry was a fucking _monster_ , and Louis wasn’t sure he could take it. Louis began to jerk himself off, grunting in pleasure from the double stimulation. The two boys were hardly aware of the hot water running down their bodies as they continued their…lovemaking (fuck, why couldn’t that word leave Louis’s head?). After a few minutes on his knees, both Harry and Louis clenched up and came again from the stimulation. Harry stood up in order to clean himself off again, but instead, leaned into Louis to kiss him.

“Love you,” Harry whispered in between kisses.

“You know I love you too, Hazza,” Louis replied before leaning back in to keep kissing Harry.

In comparison with the intensity of their earlier fucking, the kisses were almost chaste, acting more as gentle reminders of the love they both felt and recognised. Harry grabbed Louis’s ass once more, pulling him in closer to him as he leaned down to continue their kissing. It had been quite an adjustment to make when Harry had suddenly shot up, and grown taller than Louis.  Louis could still remember sixteen-year-old Harry, pre-growth spurt. They had been at eye level back then. However, even though Louis usually hated feeling small, there was something comforting about being able to fit so easily into another’s arms. Into Harry’s large arms. And he didn’t mind that Harry had to bend over to kiss him anymore. They just fit together, and that was that.

Their kisses, which had started out tender and slow, quickly escalated (as did most things when it came to the two of them) to impassioned, as the two of them kissed like they were ravenous for each other. Which, of course they were. If you could rely on two things with One Direction, it was that Niall would always be starving for Nando's, and that Harry and Louis would always be starving for each other. But…don’t think of Niall, think of this kiss, Louis reminded himself, leaning once more into Harry, grabbing his curls and pulling him further into this kiss. Until…

“Oi! Harry! Louis! Hurry up, lads!”

Shit. The other boys.

Niall called again, “Come on, now, are we really gonna have to get some disinfectant for the shower again?”

Harry groaned. “We are world-famous pop stars. We are definitely requesting separate bathrooms at the next hotel.” Louis nodded and kissed Harry’s nose.

“Hold on, we’re coming!” Louis yelled to them in the room over. Judging by the laughter they could hear through the door, perhaps that wasn’t the best response he could have given.

“Ugh, too much information!” Liam said. “Just, hurry up in there. You know how long Zayn needs in front of the mirror to style his quiff!”

“Shut up!” they heard, from Zayn, followed by an exclamation of pain from Liam.

“Fuck, Zayn, you only hit me because you know I’m right,” Liam teased, clearly recovering from a punch.

“Okay, just hold on a minute, we’ll be out of here soon!” Harry yelled over to them, and then concentrated once more on cleaning himself and Louis up. As annoying as it was having their sex constantly interrupted, both Harry and Louis knew how lucky they were to have band mates who were so cool with their constant heart eyes and…well, fornication. But they also knew they had better not abuse the other three boys by taking too much longer in the loo. They got out of the shower and headed back to their separate room to get ready for their busy day.

As Louis watched Harry get dressed, he couldn’t help but feel sad as he saw almost all of Harry’s tattoos covered, reminding him once more that what they had, while being the most important thing to him (even more important than their meteoric rise to fame), still had to be covered up and hidden. That would always hurt. But one day, he knew, they would be able to come out properly. One day, when their sexualities could no longer affect the financial success of three other boys who they also loved, as well as teams of PR people and sales people. However, as much as it pained both boys to have to hide their love for one another – or rather, to _attempt_ to hide it, since muting their love for one another in front of the cameras, like Harry’s arm tattoo, seemed to be one of those things they can’t and would never be able to do – Louis knew that their love was strong enough to withstand anything.

Although Harry’s clothes obscured the view of his most meaningful tattoos, Louis could still see the top of the birds’ wings peeking out from underneath his T-shirt. Soon enough, Louis thought to himself, he and Harry would be free to fly as well. And for now, that knowledge was enough.


End file.
